Corazón roto
by damablanca99
Summary: Jason está nervioso por su relación. Percy y Annabeth han roto, y ambos tienen un intrigante encuentro con una alta rubia misteriosa. Pequeño relato perteneciente a Los Hijos de Asgard.
1. Chapter 1

Jason se colocó otra vez las gafas correctamente sobre la nariz. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a ellas, aunque no eran tan incómodas como había pensado.

"Claro, bobo", se regañó. "Las hizo un dios. ¿Qué te crees?"

Negó con la cabeza y empezó a bajar la Colina Mestiza, pasando por delante de Peleo y el Vellocino de Oro. Llegó tranquilamente hasta las cabañas y Quirón lo saludó desde la Casa Grande.

-¿Qué tal, hijo?

-Pues bien, pero algo cansado.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Estaba mucho más que cansado. Ya sabía que esto de hacer altares a todos los dioses iba a ser muy, muy difícil, pero es que encima tenía que estar de un lado para otro todo el día.

Aunque estaba donde sus amigos, pocas veces los podía ver y quedar con ellos.

Esto estaba desgastando su relación con Piper, lo sabía y le daba miedo perderla. Pero no pensaba rendirse.

Quirón asintió y él cruzó toda la zona de cabañas con forma de omega griega y entró en su cabaña.

Alta, de pilares imponentes de mármol blanco y una estatua de tres metros de su padre, Zeus, fulminando con la mirada todo aquel que entra.

-Hola, papá. No hace falta que corras a abrazarme- masculló con ironía.

Se tiró en su cama y miró una de las fotos que le había dado Thalia.

Estaban solo ellos dos, Thalia tendría unos seis, él apenas un años, y su babero azul estaba manchado. Parecían felices en aquel entonces. Pero la vida ya no era tan fácil.

-¿Jason?- inquirió una tímida voz desde la entrada de la cabaña.

Me dí la vuelta, para mirarla feliz. Era mi hermana. Mi hermana pequeña.

Dioses, como se sentía una al decir esto.

Había llegado hacía dos meses y medio y era clavada a Thalia: piel en tono mediterráneo, algo bajita pero esbelta, de pelo negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico.

-¡Andrea!- grité lanzándome para abrazarla. Ella rió e intentó alejarse.

-Me estás asfixiando, Jason- rió. Reí con ella y la solté-. ¿Cuánto estarás aquí?

-Semana- calculé-. Semana y media.

Intentó sonreír, formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas, pero se notaba algo artificial; no quería que yo me fuera. Era comprensible: yo tampoco querría estar aquí solo de ser ella.

Se estaba tocando el colgante de plata que siempre llevaba. Un hábito nervioso que le había notado. El dije era como una especie de copo de nieve complejo. Nunca me ha querido contar quién se lo dió, aunque respeto que se lo quiera guardar: todos tenemos secretos.

Solo sabía de ella que había quedado huérfana de madre a los ocho años y había sido enviada a Westover Hall. A Nico casi le dio algo cuando se enteró. Después de dos años de vivir ahí, se fugó y vino al Campamento Mestizo. Y desde entonces, aquí ha estado.

-¿Y los demás?- dije para relajar el ambiente-. ¿Qué noticias me traes?

Me fulminó con la mirada, pensó e hizo una mueca.

-El Oráculo sigue estropeado.

No me extrañaba, no funcionaba desde la guerra contra Gea, hacía casi ya un año.

-Continúa- la animé.

-Y Annabeth cortó con Percy- soltó de sopetón.

-¿Eh?

Rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo oíste, no me hagas repetirlo.

No hacía falta que me lo repitiera. Pero, si Percy y Annabeth habían cortado, ¿qué esperanza tenía su relación con Piper?

-Vaya.

-Sip, muchos se quedaron así.

Negué con la cabeza, aún incrédulo.

-¿Cómo está?

-Mal, pero se recuperará pronto. Es Percy.

Sí, él siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, por muy mal que estuviese la situación.

Fui a verle a su cabaña. Estaba algo más desordenada que de costumbre, sobretodo con Percy tirado en medio del suelo envuelto en mantas.

-Tío, sí que tienes mala pinta. Pareces una momia.

-¡Jason!- exclamó levantándose para abrazarme. Vale...

-Tío, suelta.

-Perdón.

Sus ojos ya no tenían tanto brillo como siempre y su sonrisa era algo esquiva, pero saldría de esta.

-Vamos- dije palmeándole el hombro-. Ya verás como todo se soluciona.

Me sonrió algo débilmente.

Salí de su cabaña, pensativo.

-Jason.

Me dí la vuelta para ver a Piper.

-Hola, Pipes- la saludé.

La sonrisa en su boca tembló.

-Tenemos que hablar.

&%&

-Esta el la mayor mierda que existe- dictaminó Percy, apuñalando su helado ahogado en sirope de chocolate.

Asentí.

-Y que lo digas, hermano.

Habíamos quedado dos hijos de los tres grandes solteros en un campamento con muchísimas adolescentes hormonales. Eso no era agradable.

No me terminó de sorprender que Piper cortase, pero no hizo que no doliera.

Ahora estaba con un Percy algo recuperado comiendo helado fuera del campamento.

Necesitábamos algo de tiempo fuera de un campamento lleno de exnovias y novias potenciales.

-Son unas pesadas, ¿no podrían dejarnos tranquilos nunca?

Asentí otra vez, metiéndome una gran cuchara de helado de menta en la boca.

-Al menos a algunos les va bien- le recordé-. A Leo y Calipso les va de miedo, y lo mismo se aplica a Will y Nico.

Percy gimió.

-No me lo recuerdes: son unos malditos pastelosos. Y aún no perdono a Leo por hacernos creer que estaba muerto.

No podía negar nada de eso, por lo que me encogí de hombros.

-Puede, pero seguramente nosotros éramos iguales.

Él gimió y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Se te olvidó contar a Tyson y Ella- me recordó.

Hice una mueca y asentí. Estábamos jodidamente rodeados de parejas.

Esto era un asco.

Salimos y no pudimos evitar bufar por el calor.

-Maldita sea- masculló Percy quitándose la chaqueta ante la atenta mirada de un par de chicas que pasaban cerca-. ¿Y cómo está Andrea?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ello.

-Está mejorando en la espada y es rápida aprendiendo.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Estoy deseando que llegue Tyson para presentárselo. No puedo esperar a ver su cara.

Solté una carcajada, aún recordando la cara que puso Andy cuando Percy le presentó a la Srta O'Leary.

-Sí, estaría divertido- admití.

Entonces Percy paró en seco, mirando fijamente un punto entre la multitud.

Estaba mirando a una chica alta, de nuestra misma altura. Era de tez muy blanca, pero no demasiado pálida. Anchos pómulos y rostro regio, muy serio. Llevaba una trenza simple que amarraba su pelo dorado. Unos ojos de un azul imposiblemente intensos se notaban desde en otro lado de la acera. Era curvilínea y fibrosa, se notaba que hacía deporte. Llevaba unos vaqueros largos y una camiseta azul oscuro holgada de cuello alto.

¿Enserio? ¿Llevaba esas ropas con todo este calor?

Noté cómo Percy le sonreía cálidamente. Ella le correspondió y se sonrojó. Desapareció rápidamente entre la multitud.

-¿La conocías?- le pregunté algo divertido.

Él frunció el ceño.

-Me suena, pero no se ubicarla. Pero, sí, creo que la conozco- hizo una mueca-. Me duele la cabeza.


	2. AVISO

Dado que ya más de uno me ha preguntado si lo voy a continuar, quiero decir que este es un one-shoot que hice para celebrar que terminé mi primer fic: "Hijos de Asgard". Si os gusto o por estilo, podeis ver la historia y haré más historias cortas, pero no en estos momentos.


End file.
